


Crowley.exe has stopped working

by Darkangel582



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel582/pseuds/Darkangel582
Summary: if you read the tags that's kinda it. Aziraphale becomes a woman and Crowley doesn't know how to handle it. Spoilers: he does just fine.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Crowley.exe has stopped working

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waterlily242019](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlily242019/gifts).



Aziraphale let out a nervous breath, worrying her hands. It’d been over 200 years since she changed her appearance, and that was only a change in her corporeal age and hair colour. She had never changed her gender but the outfit that made her contemplate it was too good to pass up. Checking herself in the mirror, the angel saw a woman with a large bust and wide hips. Her stomach was smaller than it was when she was in a male appearing corporation but was by no means flat. The outfit she had on mirrored her usual outfit with a cream collared blouse with a pleated tartan skirt that fell to mid-thigh. She had a matching bowtie and thigh highs with a tartan self-sticking garter. Completing the look were black mary janes and a cream headband keeping her long curls out of her face. The more she looked in the mirror, the more she liked what she saw. 

So with confidence, Azriaphale went on with her day. She managed to rebuff customers’ questions with a certain polite and curt tone to make them stammer and scurry away. All in all, it had been a rather successful day; she didn’t sell any books and her self-esteem had been at an all-time high. Snapping her fingers, she locked the bookshop door and turned the sign to close. The angel headed to the back of the shop; she’d been meaning to play some of that ‘bebop’ that Anathema had recommended. She switched on the gramophone (despite the fact that she didn’t have the appropriate vinyl for it) and the song started playing. (genie in a bottle)   
With the opening melody, she began to sway her hips too distracted to pay attention to the sound of the bookshop door opening. As the song played on the sway of her hips increased and so did the movement of her arms. Snapping as she swiveled her hips to the beat, she turned to see Crowley standing at the doorjamb with his eyes wide and jaw dropped. The music suddenly screeched to a halt and so did Aziraphale. 

“Oh Crowley, I wasn’t aware of the time. Is it time for dinner already?” The demon just kept staring and turning an alarming shade of red. “Crowley are you alright, my dear?” Just like before the demon just stared “Oh, I look ridiculous, don’t I? I knew I should have never changed, I can’t believe I was this foolish,” the angel panicked, fretting with tears in her eyes and bringing up her hand to miracle away her form.  
Before she had the chance to snap, Crowley regained his senses, made 4 long strides, took his angel’s face in his hands and interrupted her rambling with a sound kiss.   
Blindsided by the kiss, Aziraphale froze and stopped her miracle. When she realized what was happening, she melted into the kiss and the arms of her demon. Throwing her arms around his neck, Aziraphale moaned into the kiss, deepening it by swiping her tongue along Crowley’s mouth. This seemed to bring his mind back online when he suddenly broke the kiss panting. 

“ You look perfect, Angel. Dinner?” the angel blushed prettily and replied,

“Oh, well then, let me get my coat.”


End file.
